hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jezza91
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:20180517 170928.jpg page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! This is a test 86 (talk) 07:45, May 17, 2018 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Image coding in tables See page for proper coding - all your edits needed fixing. Mach 5 (talk) 13:54, May 17, 2018 (UTC) : Thanks for getting it right, and helping User:Jess_Noza on the '82 Nissan Skyline R30. Mach 5 (talk) 19:54, November 18, 2018 (UTC) Nice catch That Vette was mine - can't believe it got past me so many times! Thanks Mach 5 (talk) 21:24, December 5, 2018 (UTC) *insert smiley face*Jezza91 (talk) 21:37, December 5, 2018 (UTC) Ugh, i'm slowly learning edits, but yet to master this talk page stuff LOL Jezza91 (talk) 21:39, December 5, 2018 (UTC) ::Lol, you'll get it. It's not that tough. You're doing fine as far as I see. Talk page stuff isn't as important as content to me. Mach 5 (talk) 21:45, December 5, 2018 (UTC) Yes, that is true.Jezza91 (talk) 21:53, December 5, 2018 (UTC) ::Another awesome catch on the Road Rally Series! DonT know how I made those errors, brain cramp? Merry Christmas! Mach 5 (talk) 15:32, December 24, 2018 (UTC) Hahaha, all good! Luckily I noticed something was not right straight away. It was only that page that had errors, the individual cars were listed on fhe correct model page at least. Merry Christmas to you too!! Jezza91 (talk) 23:34, December 24, 2018 (UTC) Series cars hidden in Multipacks I personally don't think Mattell accidentally produces cars with a series tampo theme for multipacks. 5 packs used to have lots of cars from the mainline appear in 5 packs, some from series. I also know that when I collect a tampo(series) that I like, I'll want it in all colors{wheels} done, so I would think there are other collectors that would want to know too. I came to this realization when I was building the series pages and came to the red editions - which I have also been including on the series pages. SO I returned the entries to the Speed Team Series. Mach 5 (talk) 15:33, December 19, 2018 (UTC) I understand. I was looking through and felt unsure whether to delete it or not. I've had a few moments I've felt like that before. Did do a quick checkup to see whether there was any speed team related multipacks, didn't find anything. Luckily its an easy fix to bring it back. Also, now that I actually think about it, I probably didn't look closely enough at the pictures on the listings I deleted, oops. I'll try be more careful next time.Jezza91 (talk) 23:37, December 19, 2018 (UTC) ::Awesome! Mach 5 (talk) 01:21, December 20, 2018 (UTC) Links and Grey / Gray You put an external link for the wheel on the Lamborghini Reventón Roadster. See the difference in source mode - DGRA6 vs DGRA6. Since this wiki is founded in US, we use Gray instead of Grey. Mach 5 (talk) 15:11, December 20, 2018 (UTC) Hey Mach5! external link was applied by "Autobot Scamper" and not I. Gray vs Grey, is it such a big deal? They're both technically correct, just that Grey is commonly used where I'm from, so it does seem a little unusual typing "Gray" haha. I know you're just trying to keep it consistent and all, but sometimes I'll forget because its not what I'm used to just like color vs colour �� Jezza91 (talk) 03:24, December 21, 2018 (UTC) ::sorry about the link. And I understand - best we can do is try. Mach 5 (talk) 04:40, December 21, 2018 (UTC) All good mate, I'll try keep that in mind when making edits too. But yeah a lot of the pages have 'grey' or 'gray' or both used interchangably so a lot of other users here are labelling as 'grey'. I reckon it's become too widespread to fix it all. Personally though I think it's not as big a deal as some of the other typos I've seen. I feel that as long as everyone can understand the colour being described it's fine. Just my 2 cents though.Jezza91 (talk) 05:14, December 21, 2018 (UTC) ::You're probably right. I did a quick search and found thousands. Mach 5 (talk) 05:17, December 21, 2018 (UTC)